Yume
by Juaneus Reizeisky
Summary: Di saat Pravda secara rahasia dilanda masalah akan aktivitas makhluk misterius yang berhubungan ddngan penyerangan ordo hitam ke negeri timur, Mako Reizei mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh selama beberapa hari yang membuatbya frustasi berat. Miho dan yang lainnya berusaha membantu Mako menyelesaikan masalah ini. lalu apakah hubungan antara mimpi ini dan kejadian di Pravda?


-Yume-

Series : Girl Und Panzer.

For my waifu : Mako Reizei

21:47:38:05

Pravda High S, Soviet Union

Prolouge

"Katyusha-sama. Sekarang sudah saatnya tidur"

"Ah. Tapi aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula ini masih jam sepuluh Nonn~.. haah"

Katyusha menguap sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

-Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur Pravda highschool-

Suasana sekolah sedang sepi karena sekarang masih tiga hari setelah liburan "Victory day" dimulai. Kebanyakan murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing menyisakan beberapa saja yang masih memiliki urusan di sekolah. Termasuk tim shenshado yang harus bersiap untuk undangan konferensi ke Saunders Highschool beberapa hari lagi.

"Kalau kau mau aku dan Klara bisa menyanyikanmu..."

"Nyet!!, Katyusha sudah bosan pada lagu Rusia yang sulit dipahami itu.."

"Nonna, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan sesuatu?, setidaknya sampai Katyusha merasa sedikit, haah~.."

"baiklah, Katyusha. Aku punya satu cerita untuk malam seperti ini"

"ya cepatlah. Ceritanya tidak terlalu penting lagipula ini hanya agar aku bosan kan ?"

Timpalnya sambil berbalik dan mengambil mainan miniatur KV-2 di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"KV-tan wuss dor"

" Apa Katyusha masih ingat cerita tentang ordo hitam dari barat saat menyerang negeri timur* ?"

"ya~, babushka sudah pernah bercerita tentang itu, lagipula itu hanya kisah yang digunakan untuk menakuti anak-anak yang tidak mau tidur"

"cara konyol itu tidak akan berhasil untuk menakuti Katyusha.."

"Bukankah setelah mendengar itu kau tidak bisa tidur, dan malah pergi ke kamar Klara?"

"Nyet, Katyusha pergi ke kamar Klara karena ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan soal perbaikan IS-2 !"

"Klara bilang kalau Katyusha-sama bersembunyi dibawah selimut sambil memeluk Klara sampai pagi"

"he~eh!, itu bohong !!"

"dasar si Klara, lagipula sudahlah. Katyusha sudah bosan dengan cerita itu"

Sambaran petir dari luar mulai terdengar sampai ke ruangan diiringi kilatan putih yang datang silih berganti. Hujan kali ini akan segera berubah menjadi badai.

"baiklah, tapi apa Katyusha-sama tahu?"

"baru baru ini anggota komsosol* yang berlatih di dekat danau Lagoda melihat penampakan disana"

Suara petir yang keras datang memecah keheningan.

"Ada rumor kalau mereka adalah arwah penasaran dari ordo hitam yang masih menyimpan dendam"

"eh~,"

"Rumor lain mengatakan bahwa divisi ke enam divisi intelijen militer Soviet sudah berasumsi bahwa latihan shenshado kita di sekitar danau itu telah mengganggu ketenangan mereka"

"eeh~.."

"dan karena Katyusha-sama adalah ketuanya, artinya mungkin saja~..."

"Nonna a-pa yang ka..ka-u maksud?.."

Katyusha mulai ketakutan dan memeluk selimutnya

"mereka akan segera datang dan menghantuimu"

*BRAK!!

"aaah !1!1..."

Suara pintu yang dibuka keras dibarengi dengan sambaran petir membuat Katyusha sontak menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, dengan badan yang gemetaran.

"pergii.. pergii.."

"Nonna! suruh dia pergi, cepaat!!"

"eh. ya bespokoyu vas, rebyata ?"

(eh, apakah aku megganggu kalian ?)

Tanya Klara dari balik pintu itu

"nyet, chto sluchilos'?, Klara". Jawab Nonna

(Tidak. Ada apa, Klara)

"tri zloumyshlennika byli poymany v garazhe. Oni pytayutsya ukrast' nash T-60"

(tiga orang penyusup tertangkap di garasi. Mereka berusaha mencuri T-60 kita)

"Ya ponimayu, Katyusha-sama tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali"

Nonna dan Klara berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"eh~, Nonna! Klara! Kemana kalian ?, Bu-bukannya aku takut tapi..."

Sambaran petir yang sangat keras terdengar

"pokoknya cepatlah kembali~...!!"

Di garasi, tiga otrang itu berasal dari Jatkosota Highschool.

"cih, kita ketahuan !"

Seru Miko yang memegang kemudi T-60 sambil mencoba mencari rute kabur. Suasana menjadi ramai, banyak siswi mengitari mereka dengan senjata api, dari luar beberapa T-34 mendatangi garasi untuk Light Tank itu.

"Mika-san, apa kita harus menyerahkan diri?"

Jari jari lentik Mika memainkan Kantele mencari nada yang pas untuk sebuah melodi

"saat dua pihak sudah bertemu maka negosiasi bisa dimulai"

"Anoo~, tapi bukankah kita kesini untuk mengambil tank mereka.."

Aki menatap Mika dengan polos.

"sudahlah, lagipula kalaupun kita lolos kita tidak punya cukup bahan bakar untuk mencapai Finlandia"

Miko melepaskan kemudinya dan mematikan mesin saat beberapa siswi Pravda dengan PPSH mendekati tank itu.

"ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan si tiran berambut pirang itu". Jawab Mika

"eh~, jadi kau hanya ingin bicara padanya? Mika ?"

"Bukankah pengalaman adalah guru terbaik, hey Aki?"

"Kalian semua, keluar dengan tangan diatas !!"

Teriak Nina, salah seorang siswi Pravda dan merupakan loader dari tank KV-2 dari atas.

06:09:34:23

Ooarai H.

Chapter I

Mimpi yang terulang

"Mako... , Mako-chan. Berjanjilah padaku.. ?"

"A..apa ? ,a..aku.."

"uhk. .Percayalah.. Mako-cha~..n. Kau pasti bi.. bisa..."

"Tapii..bisa apa ?kata..."

"akhhh... "

"Tu.. tunggu..Jangan.."

"berba...,caril~..te~...se~..."

"A..aku tidak me.."

"Pe...pe... pe..."

"PANZERR VOOR1!1!"

"BLREDUARR~...CTIING"

suara tembakan Panzer IV Ausf.D* Membuat Mako tersentak dari tidurnya, badannya penuh keringat. Normalnya dia tidak akan begini karena tekanan darahnya yang rendah.

Namun sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengalami mimpi yang aneh. Seseorang dengan muka yang tidak jelas mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Disamping kebutuhan tidurnya jadi tidak tercukupi mimpi itu membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai selama masa liburan ini.

"hah~...mereka..."

Mako menengok ke arah jendela. Wajahnya berubah datar lagi.

"wah~, gomen-gomeen,...teman kami hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan cara ini..."

kata Saori pada tetangga sekitar.yang TERKAGETKAN.

Melihat dari besaran desibel dan faktor lokasi padat penduduk, dalam keadaan normal sangat wajar bila ada orang tua dengan radius 500m dari tempat itu yang begitu mendengar suaranya terkena serangan jantung atau stroke ringan. Namun ya faktanya penduduk disini sudah sangat terbiasa dengan aktifitas Ooarai, terutama mereka adalah pemegang gelar kejuaran Shenshado periode ini. Membuat kota ini menjadi uforia dengan hal hal berbau tank. Secara tidak langsung tim anglerfish sebagai kunci utama kemenangan Ooarai menjadi idola di kota ini.

"tidak ada peluruya kok...sumimaseeeen~ XD"

"sedang membangunkan mako-chan ya, Saori ?".

Kata seorang pemuda pengantar koran yang sedang mengirimkan koran di daerah ini.

"hee-eeeh~...Aniki, jangan memanggilku seperti ituu~..."

Pipi Saori memerah. Apalagi pemuda itu memang cukup Sugoii.

"heh? Siapa itu" gumam Yukari. "apa itu pacarnya?" Hana menimpali, "Ara-ara, itu kan tidak mungkin, Hana-san" Kata Yukari lagi.

"Heeh~. Hidoi" sahut Saori kesal.

"Ok kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya, Saori-chan"

Kata pemuda itu melangkah pergi dengan mengedipkan matanya pada Saori.

"kyaaa~...aku~.."

Mata Saori berputar-putar dan badannya sempoyongan.

"oo-ohh~,"

"yosh, Saori-san memang lemah pada pria. Musuh tidak boleh sampai tau" Yukari menutupi badan Saori.

"eh~ Yukari-san ini bukan saatnya membicarakan senshado kan, ?" keringat besar muncul di belakang kepala Miho...

(penyakit khas karakter Anim jejepangan )

"Aniki~... ". Gumam Saori yang masih ngefly..

"Ada apa ini~?..." Tiba tiba Mako keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

"eto~ Mako~?...ah..MAKOO !!" Saori mendadak TERSADARKAN.

"Mako Reizei-dono !!..sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk bangun pagi saat ada acara penting !!" Celotehnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Mako.

"Tidak mungkin bagi manusia untuk bangun pukul 6 pagi.."

Mako menjawab dengan datar..

"Nani~!? kau tidak lihat kami semua sudah bangun disini !?" Saori semakin kesal.

"mungkin~, kalian punya kelainan.." Celetuk Mako.

"eh bukannya dia yang memiliki tekanan darah rendah~" Kata Miho. "hem-hem" Yukari dan Hana mengangguk besamaan.

"Kau iniii...kisamaa~.. yang..(bla bla bla)"

Saori mulai mengomel dengan cepat.

"Sudah... sabarlah Saori-san" Miho berusaha menahan Saori.

"oy~, Reizei-san!, Kita akan berangkat ke konferensi sensha-do hari ini"

Sahut Yukari berapi-api.

"aku sangat bersemangat !! apalagi ini akan jadi kali ke tiga aku ke Saunders, Ikeeh!"

(Dalam hati Mako) "bepergian ya, rasanya seperti mimpi"

" mimpi~?"

"Mako-san..anoo~, Apa kau sudah izin pada oba ?"

"eh!..,hoi, aku lupa" Mako tersadar dari lamunan. "aku~...akan kesana sekarang"

Dia tinggal di Asrama sekolah yang tidak jauh dari rumah Oba nya.

"Lebih baik cepatlah. Mako!, dasar tukang bangkong week :P" Tungkas Saori yang masih kesal

"Ya akan kusampaikan kalau kau suka pria tadi, Takebe-dono"

Jawab Mako sambil berjalan masuk rumah

"eeeh~!!"

Saori mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan mata yang berwarna merah dan tubuh yang membara. *sfx api yang berkobar-kobar

"Mako Reizei !!!! kau... kau...(bla bla bla)"

Omel saori kembali.

"Amerika ya~..." Gumam Hana.

"Miho-san, bukankah kita harus membawa jaket yang tebal ? kudengar musim gugur di Amerika sangat dingin"

"mmm, kalo soal ituu~, Kay-san bilang tidak perlu.." Jawab Miho.

"ehh.. tidak perlu ?" Yukari keheranan.

"em~ !," Jawab Miho sambil tersenyum.

"Kay-san bilang Amerika tidak pernah dingin"

09:18:45:56

Pasific Sea

Chapter II

Misshon-wa-mewosamasu

"Mako..., Mako-chan. Berjanjilah padaku..?"

"apa..?"

"uhk...Percayalah..Mako-ch~..an. Kau pasti bi..bisa... "

"sialan, mimpi itu lag.."

"akhhh... "

"si..siapa kau, apa maksu..?"

"berb..., caril~..te~... sej~..."

"A...apa?"

"Pe...pe...pe..."

"tidak !, tunggu..tung~ "

~SSTT~

Mako membuka matanya.

Samar-samar dia melihat teman-temannya tengah berada di pesawat. Miho yang mengobrol dengan Yukari, Saori yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Hana yang merangkai bunga.

"ehh.. Mako-san sudah bangun ?"

Kata Yukari.

"emm~..., dimana ini ?" Tanya Mako yang masih ling-lung.

"Ara~, kau tidak ingat?"

"kita berada di Nakajima G10N Fugaku. Pesawat heavy-bomber buatan kekaisaran Jepang yang digunakan untuk menyerang San francisco dan kota-kota lain seper..."

Sekarang Mako jadi sedikit ingat kejadiannya, setelah meminta izin pada Oba mereka bergegas menuju ke bandara dan disana pesawat ini sudah menunggu. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Yukari yang masih mengoceh soal sejarah dan fitur pesawat ini sampai dia duduk dan langsung tidur.

"ahh!" Mako memegangi kepalanya.

"eh...Mako-chan, kau tidak papa?"

Spontan Yukari mendekati Mako.

"tidak..aku tidak..."

*blek

Mako tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Ma..Mako-chan !" Teriak Saori histeris.

"a..aku akan memanggil kru medis!" Kata Miho seraya pergi.

"aku akan mengambil kotak P3K!" Hana berlari ke sudut pesawat.

"Yukari-chan, ambilkan tasku!"

"si-siap!"

Perintah Saori pada Yukari.

-15 menit kemudian-

"haah~, syukurlah. Dia Cuma terkena gejala mabuk pesawat. Apalagi tekanan darahnya memang rendah. Selama tidak melakukan aktifitas ekstrim atau tertekan, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak boleh mengalaminya ya~"

Jelas petugas medis.

"haah~..."

Ungkap semua orang lega.

"Mako-chan.. apa benar dia baik-baik saja ya?"

Gumam Saori. Sebagai teman Mako dari kecil pantas saja Saori sangat khawatir

"Jangan khawatir~...Mako-san orang yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Jawab Hana sembari mengelus kepala Mako.

"em~, Saori-san tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.."

Miho lalu memegang tangan Saori.

"iya..., miporin-chan. Tapii~..,apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang waktu itu ya ?"

Kata Saori sambil mengingat ingat kejadian saat mereka menguping pembicaraan Mako dengan Oba nya.

\--dirumah Oba Mako. 13 jam sebelmunya—

"Oba~.."

Oba tidak merespon dan tetap menonton TV.

"Obaa~!," Kata Mako dengan lebih keras

"Aneh, apa TV-nya rusak ya" Kata Oba sambil mengeraskan volumenya.

(dalam hati) " hmm, benar juga alat ini belum kupasang"

Lalu Mako memasang alat bantu dengar ke telinga Oba

"Obaa~!!..."

teriak Mako di dekat telinga Oba.

"waah~ !, baka-yaro~ !!!,"

" kenapa kau ini? , kau pikir aku budeg !"

Bentak Oba pada Mako.

"Gomen~.." Kata Mako datar.

"kau seharusnya sedikit mengerti tentang sopan-santun, Mako~..." Ceramah Oba sambil memegangi telinganya.

"siapa juga yang menonton TV dengan volume sekeras ini." lalu mengecilkan volume TV.

"hoi- hoi~..."

"Oba~, aku harus pergi untuk beberapa hari"

"pergi ? maksudmu pindah ? kenapa ?, apa kau diusir dari asrama ?"

"apa kau ketiduran ditoilet umum lagi ?"

"atau kau menukar kopi dengan oli didapur asrama ?"

"jangan-jangan !!, kau salah menaruh pakaian dalam mu dimeja makan !?"

"tidak..aku hanya mengikuti acara sensha-do bersama teman-teman" Jawab Mako.

(note : semua itu adalah ulah Oba saat SMA sehingga dia diusir dari asrama)

"haah~, aku lega sekali"

T E R L E G A K A N

"tidak perlu selega itu juga kan Oba~"

"Tapii~...Mako"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan sebelum kau pergi"

Terdengar suara angin menyapu pepohonan diluar rumah.

" hal penting?"

"sebelum kau pergi aku ingin berpesan..." Wajah Oma berubah serius menatap Mako

"genlgk" Mako menelan ludah.

"hal ini sangat penting bagi ku.."

"sebelum aku pergi~.."

"kau.."

Keduanya saling menatap

*sfx jantung berdebar debar

Keringat bercucuran diwajah keduanya

"kau.."

Keadaan semakin tegang, detak jantung semakin cepat.

"kalau dipikir lagi, Oma jarang sekali serius seperti ini"

Batin Mako

"kau harus..."

*Deg deg

*Deg deg

*Deg deg

*Deg deg

*intinya sfx jantung lah~

"mencarikan pria untuk mengambil cucian di tempat laundry"

Oba memasang senyum Troll kemenangan.

"itu saja ?, Y "

Jawab Mako datar.

"ya itu saja..." Jawab Oba dengan dengan senyum simpul tanda kekalahan.

(krik krik krik) *sfx jangkrik.

"APA-APAAN INIII~..!!"

Teriak Oma dengan kesal dengan efek api disekitar tubuhnya

"Y?!,"

" jawaban macam apa itu ?!, bahkan wajahmu tidak berubah !!, setidaknya hargai Oba dan tunjukan sedikit emosi dimuka mu itu!,"

" dasar kodomo jaman ima!"

"kenapa Oba jadi ngegas ?"

"Bu..Bukan begitu, a-aku sedang melatihmu tau~.."

(dalam hati) "padahal aku sudah berlatih bagaimana memasang mimik serius untuk mengerjai orang dari tv"

Jelas sekali kalau Oma kehabisan alasan atas aksinya dan mulai mengada ada pada Mako.

"hah? "

Teman-teman Mako yang lama menunggu naik kelantai tempat Oba dan Mako dan tidak sengaja mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau seperti ini terus. Bagaimana kau nanti punya pasangan", Bentak Oba nya.

"dengan wajah datarmu itu, kau pikir siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?"

"eh~ ?!, eto~.." Mako sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak semacam ini. Teman-teman yang menguping juga menjadi terkejut.

"sudah pergi sana!, dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi!"

Tampak tak mau mencari alasan lagi Oba segera menutup pembicaraan.

"sebelum kau kembali, pastikan kau mendapatkan seorang pria!"

"oh.. hoi"

"kalau begitu, itte-kimasu!"

"dih~" Gumam Oma.

" itte-rasshai!"

Mako berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat temannya bengong melihatinya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Mako

"eh~, ti..tidak ada" Jawab Saori gugup.

"ya.. tidak ada apa-apa, Mako-san..hehe~" Tambah Yukari.

"kenapa telinga kalian menempel tembok ?" Tanya Mako lagi.

"eh~, kamii~.." Jawab Hana.

"kami sedang emm~, ah!, main petak umpet"

Kata Miho spontan.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula penggunaan alasan petak umpet agak kurang bisa diterima akal sehat. Dimana lagi bisa ditemukan petak umpet dengan keempat pemainnya berjaga di tempat yang sama.

"kalian~," Mako memandang dengan curiga. "aneh sekali..."

Awkward...

(hayalan selesai)

"tidak salah lagi !, Miporin-chan, kita harus membantu mencari pria untuk Mako-chan iya kaan~. Mako-chan sangat menyayangi Oma nya, dia akan berusaha melakukan semua perintah Oba nya, Miporin-chan~"

"dan kalau dia gagal,aku takut dia akan~..."

Kata Saori sambil menatap Miho.

"Mako-san..., sungguh malang.." Kata Hana.

"yosh, Nishizumi-dono!, kita harus membantu Mako-san!" Tambah Yukari.

"ehh..iya aku tahu tapi~..."

"Mako-san belum memberitahukannya pada kita"

"Aku takut Mako-san tidak ingin dibantu dalam hal ini, apalagi ini tentang masa depan pribadinya kan ?" Jawab Miho.

"eh~, begitu ya..?" Ujar Saori lesu.

"Miporin-san, sebentar lagi ada pesta Halloween di Saunders kan ?" Kata Hana.

"Kita bisa meminta Kay-san untuk mengaturnya menjadi pesta pencarian jodoh umum. kita semua akan berpura-pura ikut untuk meyakinkan Mako. jadi mungkin Mako-san bisa terbantu kan dengan acara ini ?"

"waah~..., Sasuga Hana-chan, Miporin-chan kumohon tolonglah Mako-chan, Miporin-chan~" Ucap Saori penuh harap.

"etoo~.., hah~ wakatta, akan ku coba menghubungi Kay-san"

Jawab Miho.

"Yosh!, Jadi bisa dibilang ini misi diam-diam ya ?":

Kata Yukari sambil mengangkat tangan dengan semangat "sekarang hanya tinggal nama operasinya"

"Operasi bangun tidur ? seperti kita yang biasanya membantu Mako-san untuk bangun,kan ?"

Kata Saori.

"wah~"

"baiklah sudah diputuskaaan~"

Teriak semuanya

"Operasi bangun tiduur~!!..."

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?"

Tanya Mako tiba-tiba

"ah~,Mako-san sudah bangun ya ?" kata Yukari.

"kami sedang menyusun Operasi untuk mem.." (hmmph)

Saori cepat-capat menutup mulut Yukari yang terlalu bersemangat sampai hampir membocorkan rencana ini.

"ka..kami sedang bermain.., bermain kartu... ya..kartu" Jawab Saori.

"Eng~.., dimana kartunya ?" Tanya Mako.

"ehh...dimana kartunya ya ..?"

"Anoo~.. kami bermain menggunakan pikiran. Seperti bermain kartu tanpa kartu~..."

Jawab Miho aneh..

*awkward moment again.

"kaliaan~..." Mako menatap mereka. "benar-benar aneh sekali..."

Lalu Mako tidur kembali.

"bermain kartu...ahaha..."

Mata mereka menatap kosong memikirkan apa yang baru saja mereka katakan.

Awkward moment V2.

"baiklah..." Bisik Miho

"operasi bangun tidur..."

"SUKSES !!"

13:28:15:43

Saunders H. United States

Chapter III

Problem come

(langkah kaki)

"Sorry, excusme !" Kata seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan cepat di lorong.

*Braak,

"lapor, Kay-san. Ada pesan darurat dari Oaraai high school" Teriak Naomi membuka pintu.

"whaat?~ , pesan darurat ?"

Kay menengok kebelakang. Dia sedang berendam di kolam kecil di kantornya bersama Alisa.

"Ini laporan dari departemen persandian" Jawab Naomi.

Kay keluar dari kolam lalu memakai kacamata dan jaketnya.

" apa isinya Naomi-dude ?"

Naomi membaca surat dari Miho yang menceritakan tentang masalah Mako.

"haha~, "percintaan orang Asia ya ?"

Kata kay sambil mengangkat kacamata di dahinya sambil melihat surat itu.

"bagaimana Presiden Kay-san?" Tanya Naomi.

"Alisa, bagaimana menurutmu ?"

" disamping masalah percintaannya.."

"jika kita berhasil membantunya, Rating kita akan naik!. Akhirnya kita akan populer dan Tank kita akan laku. Lalu~, Uang-Uang-Uang !!!"

Alisa memercikan air kolam ke arah Kay dengan gembira.

"maan~, kau ini selalu memikirkan uang ya ?"

"pantas saja Takeshi-san menolakmu.., bahkan kabar yang beredar diantara para gadis kau mulai menjadikan Sherman Firefly sebagai kekasih barumu karena terlalu sedih eh?"

"he-eh~, aku tidak pernah ditolak, bahkan secara teknis aku belum menyatakan perasaanku"

"dan apa-apaan dengan rumor itu... damn akan kucari dan kuhajar orang yang menyebarkannya"

"ahahaa naisu joke. But wokay~, jika masalah mencari pasangan mari kita beri mereka pesta blind date, lets show'em American's way then !!"

"Alisa-sweetie siapkan acara perjodohannya"

Perintah Kay dengan overproud ala Amerika.

"yes mam"

Alisa berdiri dari dalam kolam sambil langsung memberi hormat.

"good~. Oh ya, gunakan kode kuning untuk situasi ini "

Kata Kay.

"eh ?, sampai DEFCON 3 ?"

"wokay~, consider its done mam"

Jawab Alisa sambil memakai jaket, lalu pergi ke ruang komunikasi.

"and, Naomi-sweetheart~, kau ikutlah aku mengatur parade, wokay?"

"mam, yes mam !"

Malam perayaan halloween di museum Smithsonian

Washington-USA

Dalam lapangan yang luas terlihat ratusan orang berkumpul. Museum Smithsonian adalah tempat yang indah, banyak benda benda bersejarah Amerika dan dunia disimpan disini. Yang paling mencolok adalah monumen Abraham Lincoln yang terlihat bercahaya dari taman.

Dengan memakai kostum halloween, di tengah dinginnya udara musim gugur anak anak membawa kantong untuk membawa permen, sementara orang dewasa bercengkrama hangat.

"ehm.. cek..cek.."

"wokay~, hellooo.. USAA !!..."

Suara Kay menggelegar dari tengah lapangan diikuti-hiruk pikuk penonton.

"Are you ready ?"

"yeeah...hell...yeaaah" teriak semua orang.

"Awesome!!, please welcome!!, SAUNDERS HIGH SCHOOL !!!"

"yeeaaaahhhh..."

Diiringi dengan lagu "The Star Spangled Banner"

30 pesawat P-51 Mustang* terlihat melintas diatas lapangan diikuti dengan 15 buah P-61 Black Widow* dan lima buah B-29 mengekor diakhir yang melambangkan 50 buah bintang pada bendera negara Amerika.

Lalu rombongan barisan tank yang terdiri atas M4 sherman, M3 Lee, Sherman Firefly, dan beberapa light maupun medium tank lain.

Serta barang baru berupa 5 buah M26 Pershing dan Centurion menembakan kembang api ke arah langit. Membentuk tulisan USA dengan dua bintang disisi kanan dan kiri.

Dilanjutkan dengan satu Tank khas sekolah lain.

Malam itu ditutup dengan pesta kembang api dan hujan ribuan permen yang dijatuhkan dari 5 B-29 tadi membuat anak-anak sangat antusias memasukan permen permen tersebut kedalam kantong mereka.

"haah~ akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Yukari. "iya~...syukurlah semuanya lancar" Timpal Hana.

"Mako-chan bagaimana keadaanmu ?, sudah baikan ?"

Tanya Saori khawatir.

Mako tadi tidak ikut parade karena suhu badannya menjadi tinggi sejak turun dari pesawat. Dia memilih menunggu di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku.

"emm~," Mako.mengangguk lemas.

"Eh~, kau baik-baik saja kan~?"

"eh~, Mako-san setelah ini ada semacam acara pencarian jodoh di Saunders. Kau mau coba ikut?" Tanya Hana.

"Jodoh~?" Mako memalingkan wajahnya

"Mako-chan~, acara ini asik lo~, Kami semua juga akan ikut kok~" Kata Saori.

"Aku..., tidak tertarik~.." Jawab Mako datar.

"eng~, Mako-san apa kau yakin?, Kami~.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik!!"

Teriak Mako. Sebelumnya Mako tidak pernah sepeti ini.

"Eh~," Hana terkejut "aku hanya~..."

"bisakah kau berhenti !?, aku punya masalah yang membuat stres disini !!"

"eh~, Mako-chan!, Jangan kasar pada Hana-chan!!"

"dia berusaha membantumu un~..."

"membantu..?, Kalian tidak pernah membantuku" Potong Mako

"dari awal kalian hanya bermain main dan tidak peduli padaku. Aku bahkan ragu kalau kalian tau masalahku"

"hah~..Ma-Mako-san ?" Hana seolah tidak percaya.

"Kau~?..." Ucap Saori

"Kenapa kasar begini.. !!, Kami hanya berusaha membantu tau~.."

Mako menutup telinganya dan memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang.

Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah mencapai titik jenuh dalam menghadapi tekanan dari mimpi itu. Meskipun dia jenius namun menghadapi masalah tanpa petunjuk seperti ini pastilah bisa membuat siapa saja frustasi. Apalagi kebutuhan istirahatnya juga terganggu gara gara mimpi itu membuat tidurnya selalu tidak nyenyak selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tempramennya nampaknya sudah mulai terpengaruh.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil,kan..?"

"aku belum pernah melihatmu..."

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja pertemanannya !!" Bentak Mako dengan keras .

"Eh~, Mako-chan~.." Saori tersentak kebelakang.

Suasana hening seketika. Hana dan Yukari tampaknya tidak percaya apa yang barusaja dikatakan. Saori dan Mako sudah mengenal satu sama lain lebih lama dibanding mereka yang baru mengenal Mako saat SMA. Mako yang yatim piatu hanya tinggal bersama oba nya.

Oba mengatakan kalau orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan di tempat yang jauh saat Mako masih kecil. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah mengajak Mako mengunjungi makam orang tuanya, faktanya Oba belum pernah memberitahukan lokasi makam itu pada Mako sendiri.

"Aku~, akan pergi." Kata Mako sambil berjalan keluar dengan canggung.

"Ba..baik!, kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi!"

Teriak saori.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu lagi...!, Bahkan jika kau kesiangan, Atau terlambat, atau lupa PR,...atau~..."

"atau..hiks..hfft"

Saori mulai menangis

"Saori-san~" Hana memeluk Saori.

"Makoo~..hiks" Kata Saori dipelukan Hana..

-Di hangar tempat Blind date dilaksanakan-

"kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

Gumam Miho.

"Hey-hey!, Miho-sweetie~" Sapa Kay.

"oh~, Kay-san"

"Bagaimana?, bisa kita mulai ?"

"emm~, mereka belum datang, bisakah kau memberiku 5 menit lagi?" Pinta Miho.

"Sure, take your time~." Kay tersenyum ramah lalu pergi mengobrol dengan temannya dari Saunders

"Nishizumi-dono gawat!!" Teriak Yukari sambil berlari.

"eh~ ada ap.."

"hah~..Ma..Mako~.."

"Mako ?"

"Mako-san bertengkar dengan Saori-san!"

"Apa ?, Mako !?"

"Cepatlah ke sana, Nishizumi-dono!!" Kata Yukari.

"i..iya~, aku pergi dulu Kay-san" Ucap Miho sambil berlari.

"heh~, ada apa ?"

Yukari menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Miho sambil berlari, saat sampai disana Miho mendapati Saori dan Mako yang tidak mau saling bicara bahkan posisi duduknya berjauhan. Hal ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya bahwa saat di tempat asing pada jam seperti ini Mako biasanya tidur di pangkuan Saori, Hana berdiri gelisah di tepi pintu menunggu Yukari kembali bersama Miho. Dia sendiri sangat bingung harus bagaimana. Saat mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak mereka bicara dia hanya mendapati jawaban dingin dari Mako, Saori pun kelihatan tidak menangapinya dengan serius dan tetap menunduk disisi lain ruangan.

Karena suasana semakin rumit, Miho memutuskan berkunjung ke Kuromorimine.

Meminta saran dari kakaknya bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk saat seperti ini. Apalagi mereka belium bisa kembali ke Ooarai sampai keadaan Mako membaik atau sudah mendapatkan pria seperti pesan Oma nya. Walaupun dia sendiri juga punya masalah pribadi dengan keluarganya di Kuromorimine Miho pikir akan baik baik saja selama ibunya tidak mengetahui kehadirannya.

Meskipun begitu sampai saat ini mereka belum mengetahui masalah sebenarnya yang dihadapi Mako

07:58:25:13

Kuromorimine H. Germany

Chapter V

Erlichkeit

"Mako... , Mako-chan. Berjanjilah padaku.. ?"

"Tidak.. tidaaak~"

"uhk. . Percayalah.. Mako-cha~..n. Kau pasti bi.. bisa... "

"siapa kau~ ? jangan menggangguku.."

"akhhh... "

"Diaaamm~, siapa kau inii~.. ?"

"Terus.. teruslah perca...ya"

"katakan tolong katakaaa~n !!..."

"Pe... pe...per..."

"tidaaa~..."

"hah~!!" Mako terbangun lagi.

Teman-temannya tampak sangat khawatir. Sudah tiga kali ini Mako terbangun, wajahnya semakin pucat sejak mereka berangkat menuju Jerman. Mako memang selalu berusaha menuruti kemauan Oma nya. disaat seperti ini, sepertinya mustahil untuk Mako mendapat jodoh. Dia pasti sangat tertekan pikir teman-temannya.

Kesalahpahaman yang berlarut larut ini belum menemui titik terang dan berujung pada ketiadaan tindakan yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

"mmm~, Mako-san kau..."

"cukup~!.." Kata Mako kasar memotong kata-kata Hana,

"berhentilah bicara sok peduli padaku!!" Katanya lagi sambil memukul kursi.

"Eh~," Hana terkejut. Semuanya diam.

"akuu~, mau ke toilet. Permisi.."

Ucap Mako sambil pergi.

"Ay~Nishizumi-dono~., bagaimana ini~?, Mako berubah... " Kata Yukari.

"hmm~" Gumam Miho.

"Mako, dia~ " Kata Hana yang masih shock.

"Hana-san, kumohon jangan diambil hati~" Pinta Miho sambil menenangkan Hana.

Saori hanya diam dan menunduk.

(dalam hati) "Mako kau kenapa..?~"

-di kantor Kuromorimine-

Miho menemui Maho untuk meminta saran.

"Lalu apa tindakanmu?" Tanya Maho pada Miho.

"Anoo~...aku mencoba membantu, tap.."

"Miho!," Potong Maho. "Apa tindakanmu ?"

"eh!, haah~, tidak ada~..,Onee-san" Jawab Miho lirih.

"bukankah kau bilang peduli pada teman-temanmu lebih dari kemenangan?, Miho-san" Mengingatkan Miho tentang tindakannya dua tahun yang lalu. "Aku tidak mengira bahkan kau gagal menganalisa masalahnya, jujur saja tapi ini tidak seperti dirimu, Miho-san"

"em~, aku mengerti" Miho menunduk mendengar kritik dari kakaknya.

"sudahlah Maho-san~" Kata Erika memotong pembicaraan.

"ini semua tidak ada gunanya, kita tidak perlu mengurusi orang-orang seperti mereka. Lagi pula.."

"apa kau sudah selesai, Erika ?" Potong Maho

"Sage nicht alles was du weiβt, aber wisse alles was du sagst !"

(Jangan katakan apapun yang anda tahu, tapi tahu semua yang anda katakan)

"tapi~.."

"apa kau lupa dengan kekalahan kita?!"

Maho menatap Erika. Tidak tajam tapi mata itu sama seperti milik ibunya memberikan kesan mendalam khas keluarga Nishizumi pada lawan bicaranya. Erika tahu benar hal itu sebagai wakil komandan Kuromorimine.

Tatapan yang mampu mewakili emosi yang kuat dari pemiliknya dan menggetarkan posisi lawan bicaranya membuat keluarga Nishizumi menjadi salah satu kunci keberhasilan Kuromorimine dalam diplomasi maupun pertarungan.

"eh~, Onee-chan tidak perlu marah gara-gara aku" Kata Miho mencoba menenangkan

(suasana hening sejenak)

"hm~, aku akan keluar sebentar" Kata Maho sambil beranjak pergi.

"eh.. Maho-san tunggu aku!"

Kata Erika sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Miho lalu Pergi menyusul Maho.

"huft~ , sudah kuduga akan jadi begini.." Kata Miho sambil melepaskan nafas yang dari tadi serasa tertahan. "Apa Onee-chan bisa membantu ya?" ujarnya sambil duduk menatap bendera Kuromorimine di tembok.

Di luar, lima Panzer IV Ausf E dan satu Panther II, sedang berlatih tanding dengan dua Tiger I dan satu Maus. Suara tembakan menderu-deru sampai ke ruang kantor.

Juga samar samar terdengar suara Stuka siren dari Luftwaffe Kuromorimine yang berlatih.

Dilihatnya ada foto keluarga Nishizumi di meja. ada juga fotonya dengan Maho dan Erika disana.

Miho tersenyum kecil.

"ah~ apa yang kukatakan, Onee-chan pasti bisa membantu."

"Maho-san, kenapa kau tiba tiba pergi?" Erika mengejar Maho.

Maho tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

"Maho-san!?" Kata Erika

"lagipula kenyataannya adalah..."

"hmm, kenyataan ya ?" Kata Maho sambil terus berjalan.

"A..apa, Maho-san ?" Tanya Erika dengan gugup.

"kenyataan~..kebenaran~...ke~.."

"ah!...Ehrlichkeit !"

(kejujuran)

"Ja!, Wi brauchen Ehrlichkeit"

(ya, kita butuh kejujuran)

"apa? Kejujuran?, apa hubungannya kejujuran ?"

Tanya Erika.

"Stellvertretender kommandeur Erika, Katakan ini pada Miho sekarang"

Perintah Maho.

"am ?.."

"Ja!, kommandeur Maho"

Setelah mendengar pesannya dari Maho, Erika bergegas kembali ke kantor.

(dakam hati) "Kejujuran ?"

-Di depan kamar Mako-

"ayo kita lakukan ini..!!"

Kata Miho.

Sesuai saran kakaknya bahwa kegagalan Miho menganalisa keadaan telah membuat mereka terjerumus dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Miho menyadari kesalahannya yang telah lupa bahwa inti dari shenshadou ada di kehidupan kita sehari-hari.

"Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang bisa salah, tapi yang terpenting adalah apa yang bisa dipelajari dari kesalahan itu"

Itulah kata-kata dari Mika yang masih diingatnya. Sekarang sebagai ketua tim anglerfish dan sebagai teman dari Mako dia bertekad untuk memperbaiki keadaan segera dan mencari masalah sekaligus jalan keluar yang sebenarnya untuk Mako.

"em~, demi Mako-san!!"

Jawab Yukari

"yosh, aku akan mulai.."

*Tok Tok

Miho menampar kecil kedua pipinya dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Mako.

"Mako-san, ikutlah denganku sebentar. Kita harus bicara".

"mm~, aku sedang kurang enak badan"

Jawab Mako malas dari dalam kamar. Pertanda kalau dia sedang terjaga, hal yang aneh untuk Mako bisa tetap terjaga walau didalam kamar.

"Mako-san, ini perintah!"

Kata Miho tegas. Jika diingat lagi Miho hampir tidak pernah memberi perintah setegas ini diluar pertandingan atau latihan shenshadou

"eh?, ha-hai' " Mako pun keluar pergi dengan mereka.

Di bawah Bradenburger Torch

Gerbang yang selamat dari dua perang dunia.

Dan menjadi simbol harapan bagi Rakyat Jerman.

Maho secara pribadi menyarankan tempat ini pada Miho untuk mencari kebenaran atas masalah Mako.

Di gerbang ini tersimpan jutaan harapan penduduk dari segala penjuru negara ini, Selamatnya gerbang ini dari dua perang yang berkemungkinan besar menghancurkan Jerman menjadikannya simbol harapan yang tidak akan pernah hancur walau apapun menerjangnya. Maho meminta Miho memasang interkom di telinganya sehingga mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan ini dari kantor dan bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya secepat mungkin.

Dia bilang ini hanya perasaanya tapi masalah ini bisa saja menyangkut nasib kita semua. Intuisi dari jendral yang sudah banyak makan asam garam medan pertempuran ini tentu saja bukanlah hal yang bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Karena itulah Miho setuju. Apalagi Maho juga berjanji akan merahasiakan apapun yang mereka dengar selama pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Mako-san ada yang harus kami bicarakan" Kata Miho.

"hoi~, cepatlah~" Jawab Mako tidak peduli.

"Mako-san, Anoo~, sebenarnya kami mendengar percakapanmu dengan Oma dulu" Kata Yukari memulai.

"percakapan...? " Kata Mako. "Oh itu~, "

"Mako-chan~ !," Kata Saori dengan keras.

"kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi Oba- mu!. Tapi kau tak perlu menanggungnya sendiri, kan?"

Saori memegang pundak Mako sambil mulai menangis..

"tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, kami~...kami akan berbuat apapun untuk membantumu~..."

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti~..."

"Kami semua~... ,tidak mau kehilanganmu!!, MAKO-CHAAN~!!" Kata Saori sambil memeluk Mako dengan kuat.

Mako diam menerima pelukan itu.

"Mako-san~" Kata Hana "Saori-san mengkhawatirkanmu sejak hari pertama kita berangkat"

"bahkan Saori-san sampai tidak nafsu makan karena kau, Mako-san" Tambah Yukari.

"Saori...?, Tapi~..."

"itu benar Mako-san. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu~..."

Miho memegang tangan Mako..

"hiks... hiks.. effm.."

Suara Saori tersedu-sedu.

"Mako-chaan~...hiks...kumohoon~, percayalah~...hiks... Makoo~.."

Kata Saori memeluknya lebih erat.

"A..aku tidak begitu mengerti..."

"tapi,.. aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu !, Mako-san !"

Tambah Yukari yang ikut memeluk Mako sambil mulai menangis.

"Ke...kenapa?"

"Mako-san kami akan selalu disisimu apapun yang terjadi" Kata Hana.

"ha...hana-san?, tapi...,aku sudah membentakmu kemarin?"

"memaafkan, adalah salah satu gunanya teman kan?, Mako-san..." Jawab Hana

"emm~, karena teman percaya pada temannya sendiri, Mako" Tambah Miho.

"percaya~...,teman~.."

"Temaan...?" Mako mulai memeluk balik..

"akuu~..."

"apa ini !?"

Tukas Erika yang mendengar pembicaraan ini lewat radio bersama dengan Miho di kantor

"bukannya langsung menginterogasinya mereka malah menangis bersamanya.."

"heheh~, aku benar-benar tidak pa.."

"pertemuan yang emosional turut mempengaruhi keberhasilan rencana ini" Potong Maho

"tunggu dan lihat saja ini bekerja"

"eh~ komandan?"

Masih dalam pelukan yang erat Mako mulai bicara

"hmm~, sekarang aku mengerti bahwa kalian telah salah paham"

"eh~?"

Semuanya sontak melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai memperhatikan

"sudah dimulai !"

Seru Maho

"sebenarnya aku sudah yakin kalau kalian salah akan masalah yang menimpaku"

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"tapi ini benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan percakapanku dengan Oba kemarin,

Bahkan sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah yang perlu dibahas sampai seperti ini"

"eh~, tunggu sebentar Mako-chan.." Potong Saori dengan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur kebelakang.

"Oba-mu kan dengan jelas jelas.."

"Miho, minta dia langsung menerangkan masalahnya"

Suara Maho dari interkom di telinga Miho

"baik"

"sebentar Saori-san. Mako-san, lalu apa masalah sebenarnya ?"

"ya ampun, aku tidak percaya ini semua karena orang payah ini salah informasi"

Keluh Erika dengan meletakan tangan ke dahinya dan memegang pundak Maho yang tidak memberikan reaksi dan fokus mendengarkan ceritanya.

"emm.. sebenarnya.."

Mako memulai menceritakan detail masalahnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan menjelaskan asumsinya bahwa karena mimpi itu mengganggu jam tidur normalnya maka sedikit banyak juga mempengaruhi tempramennya. Dan meminta maaf pada Hana dan Saori yang sudah dibentaknya beberapa kali selama perjalanan.

Begitu selesai, karena malam mulai larut mereka kembali ke penginapan di Kuromorimine, sedangkan Maho masih berada di kantornya.

"Kalau cuma mimpi ini bukan masalah besar kan?. Suruh saja dia ke psikiater"

"hmm, aku tidak yakin ini hanya masalah kejiwaan. Melakukan kesalahan analisa lagi hanya akan menambah buruk masalah ini."

Suasana hening sejenak. Maho mrngambil beberapa lembar laporan dinas intilejen Kuromorimine yang datang tadi siang. Saat membalik balik halaman dilihatnya satu katalog tentang penyadapan data NKVD Pravda yang menyatakan bahwa beberapa anggota komsosol yang melakukan kegiatan di sekitar danau Lagoda melaporkan adanya penampakan. Beberapa penduduk yang sudah berusia lanjut disekitar situ juga dilaporkan mengalami serangan mimpi dari kenangan mereka selama pengepungan Leningrad.

"bagaimana menurutmu soal ini?"

"serangan mimpi pada orang tua di rusia?, apa ini relevan? Dia masih SMA dan bahkan dia tidak berada di Rusia sekarang"

"di halam selanjutnya disebutkan kalau Marsekal Tschuvulesky secara diam diam pergi ke psikiater dan berkonsultasi soal mimpi tentang anaknya yang tewas di Leningrad. Posisi beliau saat itu sedang bertugas di Kursk"

"hmm, kalau menurutmu?"

"aku belum bisa memastikannya tapi gadis ini, 'Mako Reizei'. menurut profil dari Ooarai dia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya dan belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya"

"ini hanya pendapatku, tapi dari cerita itu bisa disimpulkan bahwa yang mengalami mimpi itu adalah mereka yang memiliki perasaan kuat akan kenangan di masa lalu. Terutama tentang seseorang yang sudah pergi"

"tapi disini disebutkan bahwa orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan selama dia kecil"

"itulah masalahnya. Kebenaran soal masa lalunya mungkin akan menjadi kunci dari masalah ini"

Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh. Suasana sekolah menjadi sangat sunyi saat samar samar suara siswi yang berjalan bersama kembali ke asrama mereka. Pesawat pengintai terakhir dari Luftwaffe juga sudah menyelesaikan latihannya diikuti dimatikannya lampu pada bagian hangar dan garasi tank.

"haah~, baiklah. Kau mau kopi Maho-san?"

"ya, terima kasih"

Erika berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi di sudut ruangan,sementara Maho masih membolak-baliklaporan itu. Tangannya meraih toples bubuk kopi dan gula disebuah rak dari kaca. Setelah menuangkan bubuk dan air dalam mesin, sambil menunggu dia menyalakan radio yang berada di rak atas. Dari radio itu terdengar lagu Funiculi funicula dalam bahasa Jerman yang sudah mencapai stanza terakhir.

"ah sudah mendidih"

Lalu Erika menuangkannya pada dua cangkir kecil dan membawanya ke meja Maho.

"Bitte, mein fuhrer"

Kayanya sambil tersenyum.

"Danke"

(suara dari radio) " baiklah kita akan memasuki sesi cerita seram malam ini, dipersembahkan oleh klub penyiaran Kuromorimine. Bersama kamerad Mikke dan Anne disini. Guten tag kamerad Anne : Guten tag kamerad Mikke.

Ada cerita hari ini Anne-san ?: hari ini ceritanya akan membahas soal dongeng lama penyerangan Ordo hitam ke negri timur: heh? Kelihatannya seraam, tunggu bukankah menurut legenda besok adalah hari saat mereka tenggelam disebuah danau es? : ya tepat sekali dan menurut legenda arwah mereka belum tenang sampai sekarang karena merasa pecahnya es di danau saat mereka menyeberang adalah pengkhianatan dan pada saat saat tertentu mereka akan kembali untuk menyerang dan membalaskan dendam mereka, bahkan orang sekitar punya dongeng untuk anak-anak mereka yang susah untuk tidur maka mereka dari ordo akan masuk ke mimpimu : heh? Seram : walaupun ceritanya begitu namun..."

"tidak salah lagi, apapun itu ini pasti ada hubungannya!"

Seru Maho

"Erika sambungkan aku dengan Pravda Highschool"

"em~ ja kommandeur"

Erika mencampakan cangkir kopinya dan menekan nomor kantor Pravda H.

Suara dari radio itu masih berlanjut

dan tahukah kamu ?, saat perang dunia dua berkecamuk ada cerita kalau salah satu Panzer III Ausf E. Yang tenggelam pada sore hari ditemukan pada pagi hari dengan mesin yang masih panas dan tidak ada kru disana?: he~eh jangan jangan.."

*~sssh-tuut-ssssh~, *cklek

Terdengar jawaban di ujung telepon.

"Privyet, Zdes' Pravda highschool"

Suara wanita yang halus dan keibuan.

"Hallo, apa ini dengan Nonna-san ?" Jawab Maho.

"Da, dan ini dengan ?"

"Maho, dari Kuromorimine"

"eh~, Maho menelpon kita?" Kata Katyusha yang sedang pesta teh dengan Darjeeling dan Pekoe. "Katyusha mau teleponnya~!"

"Pertama, bersihkan dulu remah roti dimulutmu" Kata Nonna sambil mengangkat teleponnya tinggi-tinggi.

Katyusha berusaha meloncat tapi tidak sampai. Akhirnya dia melap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"sudah!, sekarang berikan pada Katyusha!"

"ini dia, Katyusha-sama" Nonna menggendong Katyusha ke atas meja.

"Hallo Mahosha ?'

"Pryvet, Kat-san, Aku punya permintaan untukmu"

Heeh~?, Jangan menyingkat nama Katyusha!!, panggil Katyusha dengan benar !!".

"mau teh lagi, Darjeeling-san, Pekoe-san?"

Kata Nonna sambil menuangkan teh kecangkir Darjeeling.

"Terima kasih Nonna-san"

"keberuntungan memang tak mengenal waktu"

Darjeeling mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Katyusha-san, ada masalah di Ooarai".

"Ooarai ?, jadi artinya Mahosha sudah berbaikan dengan Mihosha ?, hahaha.

"kalau begitu, Ada apa ini Mahosha ?"

Maho menjelaskan masalah yang menimpa Mako dan mencari informasi tentang legenda penyerangan Ordo hitam tersebut.

22:34:13:08

Pravda H. Soviet Union

Chapter VI

Druzba

-setelah Maho menjelaskan pada Katyusha-

"Ohh~, Katyusha mengerti !"

"waktunya makan malam, Katyusha-sama"

Nonna membawa Borscht untuk Katyusha. Paduan rasa daging dan kentang yang hangat memang sangat cocok untuk daerah dingin seperti di Soviet. Terutama bagi Katyusha yang sangat menyukai makanan ini baik saat sedang bertugas di luar, di sekolah, atau dirumah sekalipun. Pesona borscht adalah mutlak baginya.

"Nyet!, katyusha sedang menelpon, apa itu borscht? Ah.. tapi~"

"tunggulah sampai Katyusha selesai dengan Mahosha dan Katyusha aka.."

"haa~ak"

Nonna menyuapinya saat mulutnya terbuka waktu bicara.

"aemm... heeh~, Nonna!!, ini lezat tapi.. "

"sudah Katyusha bilang Katyusha seda...aemmm"

Akhirnya Katyusha menelpon sambil tetap disuapi. Dari wajahnya dia sangat menikmatinya. Sampai dia melihat Darjeling dan Pekoe melihatnya dengan tersenyum."

"Kat-chan, lucu juga~"

Kata Daejeeling sambil tersenyum.

"Darjeling!, Katyusha.. aemm, Nonna !!"

"oy Mahosha, Katyusha tau solusi.. aemmm"

"Katyusha-san aku berencana.."

"Mahosha. Katyusha lah tuan rumah tempat ini..aemm"

"biarkan Katyusha sang Angin Salju untuk...aemm"

"Nonna~!!"

Kata Katyusha kesal.

"Aku mengeti, beri tahu saja rencananya" Jawab Maho.

"errgh.!!, sombong sekali !!"

"Katyusha bisa saja mengirimmu ke Gulag untuk...aemmm, tapi bersyukurlah Katyusha punya hati yang lu~...aemm, seluas tanah Siberia yang ka~..aemmm"

"Nonna !!!"

Teriak Katyusha kesal.

"biasakan kunyah dulu makananmu sebelum bicara Katyusha-sama"

Kata Nonna.

"diaam !!..aemm"

"sudahlah, datanglah ke Prav~..aemmm"

"heeh~, cukup Nonna !"

"datanglah dan jang... are?"

Nonna mengambil teleponnya

"maaf ya Maho-san, Katyusha harus tidur sekarang, nanti akan kutelepon lagi"

Kata Nonna lembut.

"Nonna, !! tapi Katyusha belum meng...aemmm"

"habiskan makananmu, lalu tidur "

Kata Nonna menyuapinya lagi.

"Nyet!!, Pirozky.."

"berikan teleponnya pada Katyusha sekara..aemm"

"jangan khawatir..."

Kata Nonna sambil mengelap remah makanan dari pipi Katyusha.

"bukankah Katyusha-sama harus istirahat yang cukup untuk bisa tumbuh dan menjadi komandan yang baik ? seperti Zhukov ? atau Rokossovsky?"

Nonna mengelus rambut Katyusha dan berjongkok mempersilahkan Katyusha untuk naik ke pundaknya.

"aku mengerti~..", dengan suara yang lirih dia bergumam "aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Mahosha"

"kalau Katyusha-sama ingin berteman dengan Maho, aku bisa bilang pada.."

"Nyet!!, sudahlah! Ayo tidur !"

"baiklah Katyusha-sama. Klara, Prikhodite syuda !"

Nonna menutup teleponnya dan menggendong Katyusha ke kamarnya.

"Da, Nonna," Jawab Klara.

"i beg your pardon. we'll comeback soon Darjeeling-san, Pekoe-san" kata Klara pada Darjeeling dan Pekoe yang dari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Katyusha dengan Maho. Terutama tingkah Katyusha yang diam- diam membuat Darjeeling berfikir "apa Pekoe bisa seperti itu juga ya?"

"menakjubkan, bahasa inggris anda sempurna Klara-san"

"buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, Putri dari komisaris NKVD memang hebat. Namun ini sudah mulai malam, dan kurasa tidak sopan bertamu semalam ini. Jadi aku akan mengantarkan Pekoe-chan menyusul Katusha ke alam mimpi juga, Klara-san"

"tunggu, kenapa aku Darjeling-san?"

"Spasibo, anda semua terlalu baik. Hati hati dijalan" Klara memberi salam dan berjalan menuju kamar Katyusha bersama Nonna . sementara Darjeeling pergi ke penginapannya bersama Pekoe

"Nyet Nyet Nyet !"

"Katyusha tidak mengerti arti dari ~...aeemm"

"karena kau sering bolos kelas Bahasa Russia, Katyusha-sama"

Nonna Sambil memberikan suapan terakhir.

"sekarang ayo tidur"

"week ~"

Katyusha sambil melipat tangan di kedua dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

-Nonna dan Klara menyanyikan Cossack Lullaby-.

Sampai Katyusha tertidur.

"Tak..chto ne tak, Nonna ?"

Tanya Klara.

"tidak perlu berbahasa Russia lagi"

"Ah benar, dia sudah tidur. Jadi ada apa? comrade Nonna"

Nonna tidak menjawab dan meraih telepon untuk menghubungi Kuromorimine kembali.

"Klara, kau ingat tentang laporan komsosol yang kita bahas waktu itu?"

"Da, ada hal yang baru?"

"Maho-san menghubungi kita dan mungkin saja ini.."

*cklek,

"halo, Maho-san ?"

"Nein, ini Erika. Nishizumi-san ada urusan dirumahnya sebentar. Lebih penting lagi bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Guten tag Erika-san. Pertama aku ingin Klara menceritakan "hal itu" pada kita"

"hal itu?"

"Da, bermula pada awal tahun 1918 Cheka menemukan dokumen rahasia kekaisaran tentang operasi pembangunan benteng dan pengerahan militer secara rahasia yang direncanakan selesai pada 1920 di danau Lagoda di St. Petersburg. Setelah diteliti lebih jauh alasan dari operasi itu adalah karena Tsar Nikolei II mendapat ramalan dari salah satu pendetanya kalau kekuatan jahatdari legenda orde hitam akan membalas dendam mereka pada tanah Rusia."

"tunggu, jangan bilang kalian percaya hal-hal seperti ini?"

"kau benar, banyak orang tidak percaya. Bahkan Lenin membekukan proyek itu dan menghancurkan benteng yang setengah jadi karena dianggap sebagai simbol dari imperialisme dan feodalisme Tsar yang anti revolusioner. Namun pada tahun 1933 saat.."

"tunggu Klara-san. Aku senang mendengar ceritamu tapi sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Bisa kau langsung ke inti masalahnya?"

Posisi Erika saat itu adalah dikantor sendirian karena Maho masih belum kembali. Suasananya sangat sunyi sampai suara detik jam dinding terdengar bersahutan dengan deru angin yang menerpa pohon pohon di sekitar.

(dalam hati Erika) "sialan, ini menyeramkan. Kenapa juga dia harus berceritapanjang lebar seperti ini, sial sial sial !!".

Sejak Maho pergi Erika ditinggal sendirian di kantor untuk menunggu kabar dari Pravda. Dan sejak itu pula badannya gemetaran karena suasana yang hening ini.

"aku mengerti, jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar dari ayahku kalau NKVD bersama Divisi ke 6 Soviet menggeledah Katedral St. Basil dan menemukan dokumen yang menyatakan kalau cara bagi mereka untuk bangkit adalah dengan memanfaatkan jiwa lain yang tidak bersalah namun mati secara tidak tenang dan masih memiliki perasaan kuat di dunia."

"dari cerita Maho-san tadi aku berasumsi bahwa gadis dari Ooarai itu berpotensi menjadi sarana akan hal ini" tambah Nonna.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"kami berencana melanjutkan operasi Tsar untuk melawan mereka dan menghabisi legenda ini selamanya. Namun ini akan sangat beresiko, timbal baliknya kalau ini berhasil maka masalah gadis itu juga akan selesai." Jelas Klara

"jadi kita akan membiarkan mereka bangkit agar bisa menghabisinya ya?, jujur saja aku suka rencana ini"

"itu bagus, tapi kita bahkan belum tau musuh kita seperti apa. Dan menurut data kami hari yang tepat untuk melakuka ini adalah dua hari lagi. Saat itu energi mereka mencapai puncaknya"

"Kami mengharapkan bantuan dari semua pihak untuk meminimalisir kegagalan dalam operasi ini" kata Klara

"hmm, aku mengerti. Baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada anak-anak dari Ooarai dan menghubungi teman-teman lainnya. Lalu kami akan berangkat ke Rusia besok. Mungkin baru akan sampai lusa"

"baiklah kalau begitu, sampaikan salam ku pada yang lainnya, Dasvida~.."

"tunggu, ! etoo~, anoo~.."

"Chto ?"

"bisakah kalian mengobrol denganku sampai Maho-san kembali..? hehe~.."

Akhirnya sembari menunggu Maho, Erika mengobrol dengan Klara sementara Nonna pergi membereskan sisa pesta teh barusan. Karena Erika dan Klara belum terlalu kenal satu sama lain, mereka agak sulit mencari bahasan sampai Klara berinisiatif menceritakan kisah seram ke Erika yang membuat buku kuduknya bergetar lebih hebat lagi dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang pukul 00.08 Setengah jam telah berlalu dan Maho berjalan masuk ke Kantornya.

"maaf Erika tadi ada sedikit.., eh? Dimana dia ?

Maho mengecek sekitar dan menemukan Erika yang meringkuk di bawah meja kantornya.

"oh hai Maho-san", katanya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran tatapan dan senyumnya kosong menatap Maho seperti orang yang mengalami trauma "kau sudah kembali ? selamat datang"

"em~, maaf aku kembali lebih lama.., aku membawa cemilan dan bir hangat kalau kau.."

"oh terima kasih Maho-san, melihatmu kembali saja aku sangat senang, ya sungguh senang~.. hehe~.."

"i.. iya" (dalam hati) "aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian lagi mulai sekarang"

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat ke Pravda menggunakan kereta. Saat mencapai wilayah dingin Mako langsung mengalami penurunan kesehatan karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang sedang buruk. Karena terbatasnya waktu hanya dua tank yang bisa dibawa yaitu Panzer IV Ausf. D milik Ooarai dan Tiger I Kuromorimine. Mereka sudah mengirimkan pesan pada komandan yang lain namun belum ada jawaban.

-Kereta Kuromorimine sampai di leningrad-

"Privet !!". Teriak Katyusha dari atas pundak Nonna. "selamat datang ke Pravda, tan..."

"permisi...Katyusha-san bisakah dipercepat?, Teman kami..."Kata Saori yang menggendong Mako.yang kedinginan.

"heeh~, Gluppy!!, Katyusha bisa mengirimmu ke Kaukasus untuk 25 tahun hanya karena memotong kata-kata Katyus..."

"silahkan lewat sini~ !" Nonna menimpali.

"heeh~, Nonna!!, kenapa kau malah.."

"Katyusha-sama, kau tidak lupa apa musuh kita kan?" Kata Nonna

"hah~, te...tentu saja"

Sebenarnya Katyusha tidak terlalu memerhatikan penjelasan Nonna kemarin dan baru pagi ini dia tahu kalau yang dilawannya adalah hantu dari cerita dongeng waktu itu. Dalam hati komandan kecil ini masih dilanda rasa takut. Apalagi cerita Nonna kalau yang diincar pertrama mungkin adalah dia sebagai ketua Shenshado Pravda.

"Katyusha tau keadaannya diluar kepala, baik hantu atau apa. Katyusha-sama tidak akan mundur dari pertarungan ini.. kau dengar..?"

Jawab Katyusha dengan suara gemetaran yang dipaksa tegar.

"Skatert'yu-doroga"

Danau Lagoda

Danau ini diberi nama jalur kehidupan karena menjadi satu-satunya jalur logistik saat pengepungan Leningrad,

Mako diapungkan di tempat tidur dengan selimut bendera Soviet.

"Podgotov'te moyego, dorogogo~..." Kata Klara pada Mako.

"Mako-chan~" Saori melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mako dengan berat.

Miho mengajak semuanya begandengan.

"My nachinayem!" Klara memberi aba-aba.

Mako diarungkan ke tengah danau yang setengah beku, kabut mulai muncul.

"hah dimana aku?" dilihatnya wanita dimimpinya, wajahnya samar-samar terlihat.

Bersimbah darah !!

dan ditengah pertempuran, ada peluru bersarang didada kanannya. Dengan setengah meringkik ada seorang anak digendongannya yang tertutup kain. Jalannya sempoyongan dan terkadang menunduk atau tiarap untuk menghindari peluru yang masih menghujaninya.

Sampai dia melihat kesebuah Tank Stug III yang dicampakan krunya, katanya :

"Mako~...,Mako-chan. Berjanjilah padaku.. ?"

Uhk...Percayalah.. Mako-cha~..n. Kau pasti bi...bisa..."

"akhhh... "

"berbahagialah...,Carilah~..teman~...sejati~...nanti"

"Percaya..."

"demi...ibu..."

"teruslah...hidup...bersama...teman-tema~"

*shu~uut...CKLRAK

Peluru menembus punggungnya...dia terjatuh.

Sementara suara musuh mendekat

Dengan sisa tenaganya dia menaruh Mako ke dalam Tank, Melepas remnya sehingga Tank itu melaju menuruni bukit.

Dan Mako melihat wanita itu menghadap belakang dan mengarahkan Mosin-nagant nya ke arah lawan yang sudah sampai.

Pandangan Mako mengikuti anak itu dan mulai menjauh dari wanita tadi sampai semak semak menutupinya.

*DORR~

"Ach, Feind !!. Schieβe ihn!!"

*DOORR

"Aahhh, Makoo~"

Suara wanita itu terdengar memekik dari balik hutan.

Malam harinya Mako diambil oleh tentara yang melintas. ada nama "Reizei" di bajunya

Dan membawanya sampai ke Ooarai, ke Oba nya.

-SSSTTT-

"sudah dimulai, Klara!!, "gotovit voyska!!" Teriak Nonna

"Da!!, Panzer vor!!"

Seketika puluhan T-34 keluar dari bunker dibawah Leningrad

Tampak juga KV-2, IS-1, IS-2, dan ISU-122 mulai Melaju kedanau.

Diatas bukit belasan "Katyusha Rocket Launcher" membidik kearah danau.

"A..ada apa?" Kata Miho.

"Kalian semua! Persiapkan Tank kalian!, Kita akan berperang !" Kata Katyusha.

*KREEEEK

Sebuah Landkreuzer P.1000 Nazi keluar dari dalam danau.

Kemudian tank dari jenis Panzer, Panther,Tiger, Stug,dan tank jerman lain mulai keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Ba...banyak sekali~.." Kata Yukari.

"Cepat!!, selamatkan gadis itu..!, atau kita semua mati..!" Teriak Katyusha.

"Mako~!...tunggu kami !!" Teriak Saori

"Ikuzooo~!!"

"Yosh"

"Hana-san, kau bisa menyetir ?" Tanya Miho

"baik,serahkan padaku!!" Jawab Hana membara.

"Nonna!" Katyusha melalui radio. "perintahkan Artilleri untuk bersiap"

"Da!, "Artilleriya, yosh prigotov'tes'!"

"Comrade~.." Teriak Katyusha lewat radio.

"di kota ini sudah gugur banyak orang tua kita~, jangan tunjukan apapun selain semangat mereka, URRAAA...!!"

"Komandan semuanya!!"

"''y-ya~', 'baik', 'aku disini'"Jawab Maho, Miho, dan Darjeeling.

"ayo biar kutunjukan kekuatan yang melebihi dalamnya danau baikal hari ini.." Katyusha dengan semangat mengenakan helm tank sovietnya.

"PANZER VOORR!!"

Kata ke-empat komandan.

"Urraaaa!!~,Urrraaaa!!"

Teriak seluruh siswi Pravda sambil menjalankan tank mereka.

"Artilleriya, Stena!!" Perintah Nonna.

KRL* mulai menembakan roketnya. Dan menghancurkan banyak tank musuh.

"Maju~...,Maju~" Komando Katyusha

Puluhan tank terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat. Saling menembak, menabrak, dan melakukan manuver.

Sisi Pravda kehilangan banyak Tank melawan tank jerman. Sementara dari dalam danau terus bermunculan tank tank baru.

"cih~, dengar prioritas kita adalah menghancurkan Tank besar sialan itu"

"Katyuhsa!!, dikananmu!!" Teriak Maho.

*DUAARR~

Sebuah Tiger II menembak kearah T-34 Katyusha, namun dihalangi MT-25 Pravda yang melesat dari belakang dan langsung terlempar terkena peluru.

"jangaan~!!" Teriak Katyusha.

"Katyusha, aku dan Nee-san akan mem-Blitzkrieg mereka lewat kiri"

"Arahkan KRL untuk menembak di..."

*BUUUMMH-DUARRR

Sebuah tembakan dari Morser Karl menghancurkan barisan KRL Pravda.

"Lapor~, divisi Artileri..., lumpuh" Terdengar suara di radio.

"sial, kalo begini..." Kata Erika

"Semuanya~, tolong berkumpul dibelakang pabrik !!" Kata Miho.

"dimengerti !!"

Semua Tank mundur perlahan ke belakang sebuah pabrik peralatan berat.

Banyak yang hancur karena tank musuh maupun Morser Karl.

"tampaknya kue scope kita mulai meleleh komandan" Kata Darjeeling.

"Mereka akan mengejar kesini segera !" Kata Katyusha yang masih sedih atas nasib dari MT-25 tadi.

"emm~ " Gumam Miho.

"di keadaan seperti ini, Tampaknya hanya keajaiban yang bisa membantu" Kata Hana.

"Mako-chaan~" gumam Saori lirih.

"tidak..., Tank dapat melalui apapun.., Iya..kan Miporin-chan?" katanya memotivasi Miho

"eh~?, kau jenius Saori-san!"

"perhatian~.."Kata Darjeeling

"Kami sudah meminta bantuan, mungkin akan datang dalam 10 menit"

"kita tak akan bertahan selama itu~" Teriak Erika.

"Anoo~, aku punya rencana.."

"Kita harus membuat mereka berpencar~, Katyusha-san pimpin pasukanmu ke kiri, Darjeeling-san kirim kekanan, dan Onee-san ikut aku lurus kedepan, setelah ada celah!"

"Wakatta!!"

Teriak mereka bertiga.

Semua Tank melaju keposisinya masing-masing dan saling menembak.

"disana~!!", Kata Miho

Lalu Panzer IV Ooarai dan Tiger I Kuromorimine malaju cepat melalui celah itu.

*DUARR CKRING DUARR

Mereka menghindari tembakan dari tank-tank laan sambil terus melaju dan bermanuver.

"Luftwaffe !!" Teriak Erika,

*Hwouoong~

Suara Stuka-siren , 15 Ju87.Sturfkamp-bomber mendekati Tank Miho

"Miho, awas~!! "

Sebuah pesawat terbang diatas mereka dan bersiap menjatuhkan bom diatas tank Miho.

"Aahh~"

*hwoouuungg~

DUARRR

"eh~!!, kita...kita...selamat?"

"i beg your pardon~"

"we're late, Miss.Darjeeling" Kata pilot St.Gloriana-RAF di radio.

"no, you're just on-time" Darjeeling menjawab dengan lega.

"haloo~ , Kami disini juga lo~"

Teriak Kay dari atas pesawat C5M-super Galaxy.yang melakukan deployment tank dengan parasut.

"Damnyeah, sekarang serahkan kami~"

"Able, Charlie, Dog, lets kill this bastard" Perintah Naomi dari radio.

"mam yes mam !"

Tank-tank saunders sudah mencapai tanah dan mulai menembak.

"Lapor, Singa pemberani dari Chi-ha-tan sudah datang."

Kata Nishi dengan 22 Tank type-97-Chiha dan Type-95

"yoosh, sensha Totsugekii~!!"

"sepertinya aku terbawa angin kesini~"

Kata Mika dalam BT-42 yang melakukan manuver gila-gilaan menghabisi tank musuh.

"eh~?, bukannya kita sudah hampir mencapai Polka dan tiba-tiba kau malah berbelok kesini?" tanya Aki.

"tidak, aku hanya memilih jalan yang benar" jawab Mika

"pesanan siaap~"

" Pizza dan Pasta untuk semuanya"

Teriak Anchovy dengan CV.33 Semovente da-75/18 yang meloncat dari bukit dan menembaki tank-tank musuh saat masih di udara.

"Kaliaan~" Kata Miho.

"Miho ini kesempatan kita,..."

Melihat Landkrauzer sedang memutar turretnya.

"tembak sisi kiri dan kanannya bersamaan !".

"emm~, Aku mengerti"

Tank Tiger I melaju lebih dulu dengan Panzer IV dibelakangnya.

*DUAARR

Tembakan Moser Karl yang hampir mengenai mereka,

"Tungu...Tunggu..."

Saat sudah didepan Landkrauzer itu, Tiger I Maho men-drift kekanan sehingga menghadap kearah roda kanan Landkrauzer itu.

*DARRR CTING

Landkrauzer itu menembak namun bisa dihindari oleh Panzer IV, Miho yang langsung men-drift kekiri seperti Maho.

"Sekarang!!"

*DUAARR~ CTING

Kedua Tank itu menembak bersamaan dan membuat track Landkrauzer terlepas.

"Lagi!!, bidik turretnya!!"

Kata Maho.

"baik" Mereka melaju dan bertukar posisi

"Tembaak!!"

*DUAARRR~CTING

Kali ini tembakannya membuat turretnya rusak.

"Kat-chan~, bersiaplah menembak sialan ini !!"

Kata Anchovy yang mengalihkan perhatian Morser Karl dengan CV-3nya

"Ucapkan Nama Katyusha dengan benar...!!, chovy.." Teriak Katyusha.

"Nonna !!, Nina !!, incar bagian bawahnya!!"

"Da!"

"tunggu ~"

Aba-aba Katyusha.

"cepatlah Kat-chan!!" Tankette Anchovy terbalik saat menabrak Morser Karl.

"Nyet!!, panggil nama Katyusha dengan...,"

"Katyusha-sama!" Kata Nonna

"Eh~,"

" Sterlyat..!!"

*DUUARRR CTING

Tiga tembakan dari T-34,IS-2, dan KV-2 menghancurkan Mo.

"Urraaa!!" Teriak siswi Pravda yang maju menekan barisan tank lawan.

"bagus, sekarang temanmu. Miho-san"

"em~, Onee-chan!"

Panzer IV Ooarai melaju dan menghampiri tempat Mako.

*DUUARRR

Ledakan terjadi menghancurkan track dan side-skirt Panzer IV.

"Aapa itu tadi?" Kata Saori.

"Aneh...padahal tidak ada tank yang terlihat" Kata Miho

"jangan-jangan~"

"Yukari-san apa mungkin?"

"tidak salah lagi~.." Jawab Yukari

"ini adalah~..."

"GOLLIATH*~!!!"

"cih, tikus-tikus itu masih disana..." Kata Katyusha. " Ayoo~, URR..."

"Zhdat comrade Katyusha..!!" Teriak Klara

"nashi tanki slishkom bol'shiye, chtoby tuda dobrat'sya"

"Klara!!, Katyusha tidak meng~..."

"dilupakan juga sebuah keuntungan..." Kata Mika dengan memainkan Kantele-nya.

"benar begitu, Darjeeling-san?"

"tidak bisa kusangkal itu, Mika-san" Darjeeling meminum tehnya.

BT-42 Mika melesat mengindari golliath yang berusaha menabraknya.

Men-drift, meloncat lewat tanjakan dan berhenti mendadak.ditengah lagu Sakkijarven-polkka yang dimainkan Mika.

*DUARR~DUARR...SKREEEK~DUARR

Banyak dari golliath itu menabrak batu, menabrak sesamanya, atau tertembak BT-2 Mika.

"disana~"

Kata Mika pada Mikko.

"Hyva-oon~"

Mikko menginjak tuas gas dengan penuh melesat menuju Panzer IV yang sudah lumpuh.

"Saori-san naiklah..!!" Kata Miho.

"baik!" Kata Saori sambil naik ke punggung Miho dan Hana.

Yukari memberi aba-aba.

"berputarlah sayangku~.." Kata Mika.

"ini diaa~!!" BT-42 melaju lurus kearah Saori dengan dua golliath mengejarnya.

"Sekarang~!"

Tank itu berputar 1800 menghadap ke arah belakang.

"aki~...Ampua!"

*DUARR

Satu tembakan mengenai golliath didepan dan membuatnya berbelok ke golliath lainnya dan meledakannya.

"Strike!~" Kata Mikko ceria sambil memundurkan Tank.

"sekarang!"

Yukari memberi komando, Miho dan Hana melempar Saori kearah Tank.

Lalu tank itu berputar 1800, dan menuju kearah Mako.

"Makoo~" Teriak Saori.

"Makoo~...Makoo~" Terdengar suara samar-samar

"Mako~"

"Sa...Saori?" Gerak mulut Mako

"bangunlah~..hiks.." Saori menangis memeluk Mako.didanau yang setengah beku.

"Sa...Saori~" Bisik Mako.

"Makoo~?" Teriak Saori

"Saorii~..." Kata Mako lirih.

"ma...maafkan aku..."

"Mako-chan?~...hrrrft"

"A..aku minta maaf~..., Saori~.., A..ku memb..."

Saori langsung menutup mulut Mako.

"Sssst~..., tidurlah...Mako-chan. kita bicarakan disekolah besok ya?"

Kata Saori sambil tersenyum berlinang air mata.

"Saori~..."

"apa kita..."

"berteman...?"

" Tentu saja~..., Mako-chan"

"em~"

Mako menangis dan memeluk tubuh Saori kuat.

"Jangan...menaa~...hiks" Saori memeluk Mako kuat-kuat

Semuanya bersorak karena perang sudah berakhir, dan berkumpul bersama.

"yah kemenangan ini tidak buruk" Darjeeling meletakan cangkir teh dan keluar dari tank Churchill nya.

"Jesus christ, kepala sekolah memintaku menulis laporan tentang peminjaman pesawat itu~" keluh Alisa .

"tulis saja untuk masalah cinta, hey Alisa-sweetie. Okay?" jawab Kay

"Katyusha-sama, kau tidak senang?" tanya Nonna yang melihat Katyusha menunduk diatas T-34

"aku senang, tapi siswi yang~"

"kami tidak papa Katyusha-sama", "oh ya ampun Katyusha-sama mengkhawatirkan kita", "he-eh ternyata dia pengertian ya?", "ah~ Katyusha-sama kawaii kalau.."

Katyusha yang mendengar itu dari radio tersenyum kecil. Mengusap air matanya dan berteriak dengan nada marah.

"Pirozki !!, bu-bukannya Katyusha khawatir pada kalian tapi~.., sudahlah.Katyusha akan mengirim kalian ke Kaukasus untuk 15 tahun hal ini"

"he-eh !?"

"maksudnya pelajaran tambahan selama 3 hari di ruangan yang gelap"

"he-eh?" "eh itu kan sama saja?"

"kau berhasil, Miho"

"eh? Tidak ini berkat bantuan dari Nee-san, Erika-san dan semuanya yang datang disini. Aku mengucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih"

"Mako-chan kita akan pulang besok"

"pulang..? astaga aku lupa mencarikannya pria untuk mengambil cucian Oma"

"dia pasti akan mengomeliku lagi disana"

"eh~? Kau hampir mati dan mengkhawatirkan hal itu ?"

"diomeli orang itu juga pengalaman hampir mati bagiku"

"eeh~" semuanya tertawa mendengar itu dalam perjalanan mereka ke penginapan Pravda.

"Mama... aku sudah punya teman sekarang"

"terima kasih, semuanya.."

I

*insert Yesterday_enemy_is_today_friend_OST_Girl_und_panzer

"tunggu sebentar, dimana truk kita Nonna !?"

"Mikko injak gasnya, kita pulang sekarang"


End file.
